WITCHES
by Kathampetlover
Summary: Many years passed since the guardians defeated Narissa and Phoboes and they lived their normal lives. Getting jobs, and even some having kids. With a new evil aproaching, the girls have to give their responsibility to the next generation. Will the new generation be able to handle the powers! (Rated K for minor violence and some gay relationships) (Discontinued... Sorry)
A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to WITCHES Ch. 1! Just a few words before you start reading! This is a made-up second generation of WITCH. I do not own WITCH and its characters. Major spoilers though, I just created what the generation one girls do, I do not know what the girls were going to be! It would be great if you would comment so I can make this series a good one~ So, with that, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Morning at Earth:**

The sun shown into the dark night, lighting the sky with its beauty. An alarm beeps loudly to abrupt the amazing sky. Slowly, but shortly, a girl with short red hair sticking out in every possible way sat up on her bed and sighed, turning off the alarm.

 _First day of school already...Summer went by fast._ the red-head thought as she grabbed a brush off her dresser draw and brushed her hair, getting her hair straight down just past her cheek bone. Another sigh escaped her as she looked through her clothes and picked a nice white t-shirt, picking a black vest to lace on top, and a red skirt that went a few inches above her knees. She looked in the mirror with her green eyes to make sure she looked decent for school.

"Wilma? Are you awake?!" the girl's mother called from the kitchen, the smell of pancakes enters her room.

The girl, Wilma, inhaled the heavenly smell before she answered, "Coming mother!" Wilma packed her bag with empty folders, ready to fill them with worksheets, and put the bag on her back to walk out to the kitchen.

Wilma set her bag down next to her seat and then went over to her mother, grabbing a plate to put the pancakes on. Her mother, who was also a red-head, looked over to Wilma with her brown-red eyes. Her mother was about a foot taller than her and she wore at the time a loose black v-neck t-shirt and black pants with her gun on her belt.

Her mom was an amazing policewoman, and it was surprising how much time she was let off of work because of something. Although, she was awarded best assistant policeman in the town. Wilma smiled, she was very happy and proud of her mother. She then noticed her mom had the necklace that she always has on. It was a beautiful violet orb held by a silver metal.

The necklace must really be important for her mother to keep on even during duty. Wilma sighed as her mother put a pancake on her plate. "Thanks." she smiled, taking the plate to the kitchen table. "Oh, mom. When's dad eating?"

Her mother gasped, looking to the time, "Darn it! I'm sorry, could you make sure he's awake?"

"Make sure who's awake?" Wilma's father walked in the kitchen, dressed in his business attire.

"Oh, great, you're awake! Sorry, I forgot. I was so worried about feeding Wilma..."

"Wilma should be able to eat on her own, Will. Quickly, I need to eat and go." he cut her off, quickly grabbing a plate.

"Yes, yes honey. I'm sure you'll be on time, Matt." her mom, Will, smiled slightly as she slid a pancake on Matt's plate. "Want anything to drink?"

"No, I can grab a cup of water at the office. I'm off!" He said, biting off some of the pancake as he left.

"Don't forget your jacket! It says it'll be cold!" Will called, quickly turning off the stove and hurrying to him.

He turned and smiled, "What would I do without you?" Swiftly, he bent down to kiss her forehead and grabbed his coat.

"Take care sweetie. See you when you come home." Will sent him off, then walked to the kitchen getting herself pancakes. After taking a bite, she looked at the wall clock. "You better hurry, Wilma. I don't want to drive you to school on your first day."

Wilma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know mom. I'm done." She stood up and took her plates to the kitchen, placing them on the counter. Sighing, she hurried to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and making sure her hair looked fine.

"Wilma! The bus is coming!" her mother called.

"Alright!" Wilma yelled, quickly grabbing her bag and scurried out the door. Just in time too, the bus just was up to the road. The bus stopped at her house driveway and she went in, finding an open seat near the back. Just a few minutes later, the bus made its way to the school and dropped the students off.

"Wilma! Hey!" a familiar light blonde-brown hair, pale skinned girl came running towards her.

"Iris, hey! Long time, no see!" Wilma greeted her with a there normal high five, but it turned into a hug. "What's your first-period class? Please tell me it's English!"

Iris smirked, "It is! Just promise me you won't copy my homework all the time" She joked and the two celebrated, it always seemed their first-period class was together.

* * *

 **Back at Wilma's house:**

Will sighed, going to the mirror to put her hair up in a ponytail. Today, she had no work so she was going to focus on chores. She glanced down to her necklace, the Heart of Candricar. Lately evil has been quiet, and she really didn't like it.

Surely evil was going to soon attack, and her group was scattered everywhere in the state. In fact, Hay Lin was away in Florida for a business trip for her art exposit. To even talk about fighting with everyone scattered seemed like a lost cause. Even if there was a new group, would the kids be good enough? All she cared about, though, is that her daughter was not involved with this.

Wilma deserved a regular life that she, herself, could not have. She wasn't complaining; she liked fighting for saving the world, but school was hard to balance. Now that the girls had a job, it certainly was going to be even harder to balance.

A flashing held her attention towards the Heart. _What? Now?!_ "What is it?" she asked in anticipation. Hopefully, it was not an attack.

A hologram flashed up to show the Oracle, not any older. "Good evening, Will. How have you been?"

"Oracle, it's been so long! Everything's fine! In fact, evil is being quiet… Too quiet for my liking." Will answered, taking the necklace off and holding it in her hands.

The Oracle smiled, "Yes, I agree. What about the other Guardians? I have a feeling you are past school and having jobs?"

"Yes, we all have jobs now. I am in the Police force, Irma's in business. Cornelia is starting her own fashion line now, and Hay Lin's traveling around right now because of being a manga writer and a painter. If evil strikes, there's no way we can all stop what we're doing to help. Especially since we're all over the state."

The Oracle nods, putting this into consideration, "I agree again. The Heart also seems to agree. The power and connection seem to be dying. Maybe it is time to find the next group of Guardians. Is it possible if the girls can come to Candricar to meet with me?"

"Maybe over the weekend. We all have off at that time, and it's in two days anyways. Hay Lin will be back and, if need be, Elyon's back too. She's working in school being the Guidance Counselor."

"Elyon should come then as well. She might be able to help with her knowledge."

"Oracle, do you know who the Heart might be choosing?" Will asked, wondering if she could try to get her daughter out of this mess.

Noticing her worry, the Oracle's face went straight, "I don't, but know this, Will. The Heart chooses who is next; not you."

Will sighed in dismay, "I know, it's just, I don't want Wilma in this mess. I want her to have a normal life."

"I know you do, but it is your duty to follow the Heart! If it is destiny, there will be a reason. I'm sorry, but it's not my choice." With that, the Oracle disappeared and finalizing it was tears. Tear after tear hit her hands.

"Please, Heart of Candricar. I ask you one thing. Keep Wilma out of this! Don't take her life away. She needs to have a normal life! Please…I plead you to keep her out of this." Her last resort was to talk to some piece of jewelry that could transform her and her friends into flying Guardians to save the Earth…. Great, she's gone crazy! She knows there's no hope! If the Heart wants Wilma, she had to accept it.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a new thing I decided to write. I've had writer's block for a while with my other OC story, Animal Girls. I am going to try and write Ch. 20, but I couldn't think of anything. So, this came up in my head. Please know, this is fan made! I don't have any knowledge of the future of the WITCH guardians. I just gave them jobs that seemed to go with their personality... Anyways, I hope this story will go as well as I hope! ^_^ Comment and tell me what you all think so far. Thanks for coming by! (And yes, I know I wrote that basically on the top, but I just wanted to make sure you guys understood this...)

I also want to state that I did a grammar update! I recently got Grammarly, and it helped a lot on pointing out grammar mistakes. It's free, so I advise you to get it if you want!


End file.
